Things Will Never Be The Same
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: 6th Year. There's a new student at Hogwarts for the year, the first ever exchange student - from Australia. It's set in the generation after the Gryffindor Trio. Harry hasnt been heard from in 13 years...
1. Who am I

_**Things Will Never Be The Same**_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books (characters, situations etc.) I dont own, and any borrowed songs etc.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The castle was huge, and the lights from it glittered in the night, onto the lake. Julia put a hand to her forehead, it was rather hot, and she was extremely excited. Her blonde hair danced over her face and she pushed it away before pulling it into a rough pony tail.

The boat swayed a little bit and Julia stiffened, looking at the water below her boat, which was bound to be freezing. The first year behind her that shook the boat grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. Julia smiled at her. She was the first person to talk to her apart from Ron, the games keeper, who, she found out, was also the Quidditch coach. "Aren't you a bit big for a first year?" she asked, and Julia noticed that she was nervous.

"G'day, yes, I am," she smiled at the girls' reaction to her. "I'monexchange here for the year."

"Where are you from? You have a cool accent."

"Thanks," Julia shivered in the cold and pulled her coat around her shoulders more tightly. "Well, it's a lot warmer than here," she started grinning. "I'm from Australia."

"Really? That's pretty cool. Voldemort's reign of terror didn't reach Australia did it?"

"Sort of," Julia said pensively, "I think it affected just about everywhere in different ways. It isn't a very well known fact, but many Australian witches and wizards were stationed around Europe fighting the dark. And there were many terrorists that got to Australia also."

"Oh. That's not good," she stated obviously.

"Yeah, nothing was really good, with Voldemort concerned."

The boat scraped against the ground and Julia and the little girl, who had red hair and brown eyes got out.

"My name is Julia Stellar," Julia said as they started walking towards the castle.

"I'm Monica Weasley. My father is Ron, the games keeper."

"That's interesting," Julia said. "I met him, he seems nice. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have two brothers, one insixth year, and one in third year, and another sister in fourth year, I'm the baby of the family," Monica said gloomily.

"Oh, that's not good."

There was silence for a little while, until they reached the great oak doors. Julia tried to take everything in, but it was all too mind boggling.

Ron knocked on the door three times and Monica went to him, Julia hanging around the back of the group.

Everyone filed in as the door opened to a stern looking woman with greying hair and sharp eyes, apart from Julia, who was stopped short by Ron.

"You're to come with me," he told her with a friendly smile, "we're meeting up with Professor Dumbledore before he takes you to the feast."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David laughed as Sarah told him of her holiday in Australia, where Daniel, her twin brother, was chased by an emu on the plains.

"We were visiting family. He still has a scratch on his cheek," she finished, laughing. "Where did he go anyway?"

"The bathroom," David said. "Do you know why Dumbledore isn't here?" he asked Sarah.

"No idea," she said with a shrug.

Just then the first years filed in and Daniel snuck in behind them.

"Look, there's Monica," Robert told them. David focused on the pretty little girl and smiled proudly. She was like his sister, as much as she was Roberts.

"Isn't she cute in her uniform?" Sarah said. She had met Monica once, but she had changed a bit since then. Daniel grinned.

"Oh, she's hot alright," he joked. David and Robert both punched him playfully on the shoulders. "Sorry, I was joking, no need to get defensive."

All the girls loved Daniel, David wouldnt be surprised if he'd impress a veela. And he did use his looks to get what he wanted, which gave Daniel the shits, but they were friends all the same.

Sarah, though not as manipulative as Daniel, was also very good looking. They were identical twins, and as Sarah had grown the guys had began to drool over her and much as the girls did with Daniel.

Robert, like his father and the rest of his family, had red hair and freckles, though his hair was fluffy like his mothers. He was tall, and lanky, but the best friend around.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Julia felt her nervousness grow as she and Dumbledore waited out in a back room for her name to be announced. When it was, no applause greeted it, only silence. Dumbledore had said it was a surprise and no one knew about her coming, so she imagined they were all confused as to why this new student got extra notice.

The two walked out and Julia went to the front of the stage, rubbing her gloved hands over her throat, it instantly warmed and she spoke loudly.

"Hello. My name, as you know, is Julia Stellar. I will be spending the year at Hogwarts. I'm staying with a family from London, who has a daughter here, Jessica Powers. I'm from Australia, the land 'down under'," she said with a nervous laugh. Almost all the people in the hall had their gazes fixed on her.

"I have been lead to believe that I am the first foreign exchange student to be here in Hogwarts, and I am very glad your school has been kind enough to allow me this experience.

"I was asked to talk to you about my country, and tell you a little about myself. So here goes:

"My country, The Commonwealth of Australia, was part of the British Empire for a long time, in 1901 we gained our own government. Then, in 2007, we became a Republic and separated our country from the rule of the Queen. We gained a new flag, a new anthem, and new currency. The magical community had nothing to do with this.

"During the vote most of our witches and wizards were fighting the war with our mother country, England."

Julia paused for a moment to let her words sink in, a tear staining her cheek. She hoped no one had noticed.

"I have a little English Ancestry, but it is mainly German and Norwegian. I guess I have a little bit of a lot of things in me, actually.

"Anyway, my favourite subjects in Australia are AQL, which is a class dedicated to the Australian Quidditch League. It's different to Quidditch here. If anyone would like to know about it, be sure to ask!" Julia grinned. A lot of the boys looked interested in that, as well as some of the girls. As she scanned the hall while she was talking she noticed that the table on the far left had a bunch of quite sour looking people.

"Another favourite subject of mine is Magical Creatures. In Australia we have quite a few different animals than you guys. For one thing, we don't have Werewolves. We have a type of Dingo (that's like a dog), which has the same effects though. Then I also love Defence Against the Dark Arts. In Australia it's something we take very seriously. Ok, so we didn't have a Voldemort, but we have had a lot of dark wizards and witches, which is understandable, seeing as we started out as a convict nation, and most of us have convict ancestors. But the Australian Ministry is so over the top that most people dont get past even small amounts of bullying..."

Julia cleared her throat.

"Well, that's really all I have time for before Dumbledore kicks me off," there were a few chuckles, "so I hope to talk to you later!"

Julia rubbed her throat again and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She was to spend a quarter of the year with each house, and first was Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, then Slytherin, then Hufflepuff.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm guessing she's a Ravenclaw," David said. "Pity, I would have liked to have gotten to know her a bit."

"Yeah, but she seems nice," Sarah said. "I'm sure she's not going to be judgemental."

Once the feast had finished David, Sarah, Daniel and Robert all went straight to Gryffindor Tower.

"So, David, how's life at the orphanage?" Daniel asked, flopping onto a chair, his hair falling lightly over his face into his eyes as he grinned. He knew David hated the orphanage, and like to joke about it.

"Oh, it's great, you know," David said casually, "I was made to wash all the sheets and things because I accidentally spilt red cordial all over my muggle friends' sheets. Absolutely spiffing!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Julia opened her eyes and was met with the royal blue of her bed hangings. She yawned, stretched, and then pulled open the hangings. All the other girls, it seemed, were up already. The sun was shining through the window and casting shadows across the floor.

Julia got up, dressed and looked at the magic watch on her arm. It had a winged kangaroo behind the twelve hands. It was 11:00am. It was very unusual for her to sleep in, and she quickly went into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and made her way to the grounds, where she had seen people milling around from her window.

It was chilly outside, yet people seemed amazingly used to it.

"Julia!"

Haley Quist, a muggle-born witch in Ravenclaw raced up to her, grinning.

"Hey," Julia smiled at her. Haley was a round-faced witch with bright blue eyes and short cut blonde hair. She was chubby, but extremely sweet.

"Guess what?"

"I can't guess... what?"

"The Gryffindor boys, who are like, the most gorgeous guys in the school, were asking about you this morning."

"Oh, ok." Julia couldn't help but grin slightly. "Who are they?"

"Daniel Lovegood, David Martin and Robert Weasley. There are two other guys in our year that are Gryffindors, but they're not like... as popular. Daniel and Robert are really the only ones that date. David is a poofter, well, so everyone believes. He doesn't care though. He's the Gryffindor seeker, and he's never lost them a game, so everyone still likes him, even with the homosexual reputation." Haley said as she walked Julia over to where the other Ravenclaw girls were.

"Morning Julia," Renee Chang said. She was a pretty girl, half Asian. Her mother was Cho Chang, and her father left when she was two. Julia had been told that last night when she'd met all the girls in her dorm. Jessica was two years younger than her, so they weren't in the same dormitory. Millicent Rosemary, Artemis Maigre and Lee Smith were also there, finishing the Ravenclaw 6th year girls. "Some of the Gryffindor guys were looking for you earlier. They've gone now though."

"Oh well, if they are interested in knowing anything, they'll be back."

"Yes, I guess you are right," Renee replied.

Julia and the girls sat around and talked for an hour, until it was 12:30, and then they went in the castle for lunch. It was warm in the Great Hall and Julia, who had been getting cold, welcomed the warmth.

"Ah it's nicer in here, not so cold!" Julia said, pretending to be in heaven. Renee pointed over to the table next to theirs, which was Gryffindor.

"See the guy with the red hair in the middle of the two dark haired boys?" Julia nodded. "Well, that's Robert Weasley, the guy on the left is Daniel Lovegood and the other one, on the right, is David Martin."

David looked over at her and caught her eye, she grinned and quickly turned back to facing her own table, feeling slightly breathless and giggly. He was extremely good looking, and he looked like he had a nice body too. His hair was dark brown, it might have even been black, and she couldn't really see what colour his eyes were, but they looked dark.

Artemis giggled too. "He's still looking at you," she whispered. She was facing the Gryffindor table anyway, and so it wouldn't look so obvious if she was looking.

Julia, who could feel his eyes on her back, felt her face redden. The other girls laughed at her. "Be quiet," she laughed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After lunch David went alone down to the lake, saying he had to go and see Ron, and he declined politely when the other guys offered to join him. He wanted to think...

His father had left him... then his mother not long after that... whoever she was... but why? What was wrong with him? Dumbledore had told him that they were both alive, and who his father was, but had said it wasnt his place to say who his mother was... well then who's place was it? No one else was going to tell him.

David kicked the water, soaking his boot and socks. He would find out one day... it was just a matter of when...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, i fixed some mistakes! on to the next chapter! please review!!!


	2. Potions

"Julia!" someone whispered loudly in her ear. "Julia!" they just about yelled. Julia opened her eyes and looked up into Artemis' eyes. She was standing there with a grin on her face. "Time to get up, we have school today. And Potions first, you don't want to be late for Potions."  
  
"Damn," Julia mumbled, she was really tired; all the excitement was wearing her down. "Ok, I'm up," Julia said quickly as Renee, who was on the other side of her bed, got her wand out.  
  
Julia stretched, and then, against her better judgement pulled the blankets back and stepped onto the cool floor. "Man its cold!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not really," Haley said. She was just getting up herself it seemed. Julia shook her head at their madness and quickly pulled the hangings around her bed and got dressed.  
  
After everyone was ready, with their school bags packed, the six of them all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Julia was just looking for some vegemite for her toast when someone came and sat in the vacant seat next to her. She looked up. It was one of the Gryffindor boys, Daniel... was it?  
  
"Hello Julia," he said. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Vegemite."  
  
"Ah... we don't have that at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, alright. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Sure, I'm Daniel Lovegood, at your service," Daniel took her hand and kissed it. That was sweet.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you. How may I help you?" Julia noticed that all the other girls around her were listening in, some looked jealous and some had knowing grins on their faces.  
  
"Well, you've got Potions with us first, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I? you know... just to like, get you used to everyone!"  
  
"Well, I promised my friends I would hang out with them today, so maybe tomorrow," Julia lied. She didn't know why, but she wanted to get used to the classes with people she knew, first.  
  
"Oh, well ok then, but if you change your mind, we'll be just over there," Daniel pointed over to his other friends. There was a set of girls wearing Gryffindor colours sitting there now.  
  
"Alright, thank you for the offer, I'd like to get to know you all."  
  
"Ok, bye then!" Daniel said, getting up.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Daniel left and the girls all started chattering. Julia held up a hand. "What's wrong with the Ravenclaw boys?" she asked. "I don't think those Gryffindor girls are going to be too pleased if you move in on their men," Julia grinned and some faces dropped.  
  
"They wouldn't be able to hurt us, we're smarter than them," Millicent announced.  
  
"I'm sure they won't hurt you," Julia said, "but how would you like it if they all went for Ravenclaws?"  
  
"I'd love it! Because then their guys would be free for us!" Lee Smith suddenly piped up. Julia shook her head grinning. In her opinion the Ravenclaw boys weren't that bad looking. And anyway, weren't Gryffindor's full of themselves? Wait... no that was the Slytherin's...  
  
"What about that guy down there? Do you want him?" Julia pointed to a rather chubby boy halfway down the Gryffindor table. "I didn't think so."  
  
David, Daniel, Robert, Sarah and Alicia Derby, another Gryffindor sixth year, all made their way down to the dungeons, chatting about the Hogsmeade weekend next weekend. The only reason they knew was because Alicia was a Prefect.  
  
"I don't think I can go with you guys," Robert said, his freckled face turning slightly red, and his ears burning.  
  
"How come?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Because, well, I kind of promised the Ravenclaw sixth year Prefect, you know her? Lee? Yeah, well I promised her that next Hogsmeade weekend we could do something together."  
  
"OOoh, got a crush eh Rob?" Daniel asked, grinning. "Go you good thing!" he laughed.  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll ask if she still wants to," Robert, said, choosing to ignore Daniel's comments. David looked on smiling. Robert had told him last night that he had ran into Lee on the train last night as they were getting off, and she had suggested it.  
  
"Of course she'll want to," David told him reassuringly.  
  
"What about you, Dave? Got your eye on anyone yet?" Daniel asked, he had a look on his face that David didn't like... David started feeling a little hot under the collar, and was able to avoid answering as they entered the dungeon. The old Potions master, Snape, was sitting at his desk, growling at the students as they came in. He gave David the look saved especially for him and David glared right back.  
  
The three guys sat in their usual seats right up the back of the classroom, and the two other girls sat in front of them next to their other friends.  
  
David watched as the group of giggling Ravenclaw girls entered with the exchange student. She was laughing at something one of them, Renee Chang, had said and Renee was looking pleased with herself. David shook his head slightly and watched them sit down.  
  
Snape stood up once they had sat down, his greying hair looking as greasy as ever and his weird eye staring unseeingly ahead. "Today we will be brewing a kind of Veritaserum, but not a strong one. Open your books to page 260, and copy down the notes while I write up the procedure on the board, and no talking."  
  
Snape turned his back on the class and started writing on the board, holding up his left arm with his right hand. Robert's dad had told them he'd injured it in the war. But Dumbledore had told David that it was because of his old Death Eaters tattoo. Dumbledore, who was getting extremely old, was like a grandfather to David. He had expressed the concern that he wouldn't be around much longer.  
  
"Miss Stellar, be quiet, ten points from Ravenclaw."  
  
Julia's jaw dropped open and David almost laughed at the look on her face. He hadn't even heard her talking.  
  
"I was asking what one of the ingredients were, we don't have it in Australia, I'm sorry!" she said, glaring and stressing the 'sorry'.  
  
David noticed that throughout the rest of the time writing down notes she glared non-stop at Snape. She didn't even seem to need to look down at her book as she wrote, and now it seemed she was copying down the procedure.  
  
Daniel nudged David with his elbow and David turned his attention to him. He raised his eyes brows in a query.  
  
"You're staring, really obviously," he muttered. Snape, it seemed, didn't hear. That is, until he turned around and rounded on David. He walked right to the back of the classroom and all eyes were on David as Snape put his face so close David could smell his foul breath.  
  
"So, Mr. Martin, what were you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing," David said glaring. What the hell was his problem?  
  
"Well then why would your friend here be taunting you about it?"  
  
"I was staring at the board, OK!"  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, 20 points from Gryffindor!" Now it was David's turn to glare as Snape walked back to the board.  
  
"That's not very fair!" Sarah piped up from in front of him. "He was just telling you what he was doing!"  
  
"And a further ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Sarah, just leave it," David whispered from behind.  
  
"And another five."  
  
"We'll get them back in Care of Magical Creatures, don't worry." David whispered again. Sarah didn't say anything and Snape just continued to write.  
  
"Now, you have the rest of the lesson to finish this, so that's 30 minutes, and 5 at the end for testing."  
  
"What's his problem?" Julia asked as everyone started getting up and moving to do whatever it was they were doing. Julia didn't pay much attention; she'd been too busy glaring at the teacher. Oh, how she hated him, already!  
  
"Don't worry about him," Renee said as she was paired with her. "He's always taking points of Gryffindor, mainly David. I don't know why, though, I would have thought he'd pick on Robert, because he's a Weasley, and he doesn't like Robert's dad."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Julia asked as she starting slicing up a root that felt and looked suspiciously like a slimy worm. "What the hell is this?" she added looking at it with disgust, as it started oozing slimy white stuff.  
  
"That's a worm root; they come from a tree in the forest. It's not exactly a root, they are like the leaves, but it's called a worm root. And I know all that because everyone knows the story of the Gryffindor Trio. Snape hated them, mainly Harry, as in Harry Potter, because of a grudge he had against his father, but Ron and Hermione, that is Professors Weasley and Granger, were Harry's best friends. Hermione being Robert's mum doesn't help either," Renee finished.  
  
"Oh, ok. I thought you must stalk them or something."  
  
"That too," Renee joked.  
  
Julia shook her head and grinned. That would be freaky, having someone stalk you.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway, after the Gryffindor Trio's famous story, it's like an honour to be a Gryffindor now. My mother was a Ravenclaw, and my father was a Slytherin I think. But my cousin was in Gryffindor, he's out of school now. Basically, Slytherin are the scum of the earth, I feel sorry for you when you've got to stay with them, Hufflepuffs are the all rounded sweeties, they have all different qualities, and their on the same line as us, as in, we're not the best, but not the worst, and the Gryffindor's are, well... you've seen how we act towards them, I think you get the picture."  
  
Julia thought about it for a moment. She had finished slicing the worm root and now moved on to a carrot looking plant. She looked back at her book... grate it... ok then.  
  
"Well," Julia said, as she started grating the carrot thing, "I don't think any of that is true. You're all as good as one another, everyone has their own qualities."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Renee said. "You'll just have to tell me once you've stayed with us all."  
  
"That I will do."  
  
After they had brewed the potions, Snape collected them all with their names on them, and taken them to his desk. He picked one up and read the label.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Martin. Come here will you please?"  
  
"You're not trying that thing on me!" David sounded scandalised, and Julia almost laughed at the look on his face. It was one of horror mixed with fury.  
  
"Oh, so your Gryffindor courage is running out, is it?" Snape taunted. David's eyes narrowed and Julia got slightly scared. He stormed up to Snape's desk and put his face right up to the Potion Masters own.  
  
"Listen, _Professor_," he said in a loud whisper, Julia could just hear what he was saying. "I'm not my father, I know the difference between stupidity and bravery, and that is stupidity."  
  
"So, you doubt your own potion?"  
  
"No, but I don't want you asking me _questions_ I don't want others to know the answers to."  
  
David walked back to his desk calmly, packed his things in his bag, and walked out. Snape stared after him. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor," he seemed pleased. Julia was busy staring at the door, with her mouth open. Renee's warm hand touched her jaw and shut her mouth for her.  
  
"There you are," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Ok theres another chapter out! Hope you like it! Please review! ALLIE! 


	3. Calm Down, David

Hey, I realise I wrote fifth year in the first chapter, but it's meant to be 6th.  
  
And here's my disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DUH! I'M NOT THAT GOOD MAN!:P ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
David heard Snape taking more points from Gryffindor and he felt his anger boil, rising in his throat as bile.  
  
Instead of going to Care of Magical Creatures, he ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office when he heard the bell ring, in the hope that no one would see him.  
  
He didn't know the password... shit.  
  
Just then the Gargoyle leapt aside and out stepped a lady with red hair and brown eyes. David stepped past her without a second glance and ran up the moving staircase.  
  
David knocked on Dumbledore's office door. He could hear people talking inside. They suddenly went quiet and David heard footsteps, before Dumbledore's voice floated through the wood. "Come in."  
  
David opened the door. He looked around, Dumbledore was the only one in the office. But there were three cups on the table.  
  
"David, sit down. What are you doing here? You should be in class."  
  
"Sir, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of Snape, he's driving me mad! Always taunting me about my stupid father. Oh yes, Mr. Courageous my dad was. He wouldn't even stick around when mum needed him, when I needed him. No, instead he just ran! Then, mum ran. Who is she? I know you know who she is. You have always known."  
  
"David, it's not my place to tell you."  
  
"WELL THEN WHO'S PLACE IS IT? WELL? WHO? MY FATHER'S GONE! HE CAN'T TELL ME! MY MOTHER'S – GOD KNOWS! SHE CAN'T TELL ME!" David was breathing hard and glaring at the Headmaster. "If Potter was so good why isn't he here, claiming his mistake? That's all I am, isn't it? I'm a bloody mistake-!"  
  
"David, calm down."  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" David picked up a photo of Harry that was sitting on the desk, framed in gold. He looked at the smiling face and glared at it. Harry would have been about his own age in this picture, and beside him was a pretty girl with red hair. It was Ginny Weasley, David had seen pictures of her before.  
  
"That photo was taken in your father's seventh year... two years before you were born. He and Ginny were planning to get married, once Voldemort was destroyed."  
  
David glared resolutely at the picture. Where had he seen her before? Maybe it was just the resemblance she had to the other Weasley's... yes, that was all it was.  
  
"They wanted to have a baby boy and girl, one of each. They were going to name their boy James David Potter, and their girl was going to be Lily Molly Potter. You look a lot like him, you know."  
  
"Who?" David asked quietly, still looking at the picture. What was Dumbledore trying to say.  
  
"Harry, James. Both of them. With Ginny's eyes you have James' colour, and the rest of you is Harry."  
  
David felt his eyes sting and he squeezed them shut, and then threw the picture with all his strength at the wall, and that was no small feat. The glass shattered and the picture fell to the floor, covered in glass. The anger ebbed away from him.  
  
David stared at what he'd done and then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that all? Your father ruined more things than that." Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eye and David felt angry again. Why was he always so calm? Why did he have to compare David to his father? No, not his father. He had no father.  
  
"I don't have a father."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." David paused, staring at the man in front of him. "Because the man who conceived me was a spineless worm, who... who... well, he didn't care about me!"  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
"Why did he leave then? Why did my mum leave? If she was indeed who you say she was then she had family that would have welcomed her with a child! Ron had a kid and he wasn't kicked out! What was she scared of?"  
  
"She was scared for your safety; she was scared that you would be killed by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. David, you were two when Voldemort was killed, she was afraid, and so was Harry, that if Voldemort found out that she and Harry had a child together, he would destroy Harry through you. So, when she found out she was pregnant she went into hiding and only Harry knew where she was, then, when she had you, she sent you to an orphanage."  
  
David was sitting on the ground now, looking at the floor and fiddling with the picture. All this time he'd had family all around him, and all this time no one had told him... he'd thought he was alone...  
  
"Who was that lady?" David asked suddenly. "The one with red hair, who left just before I got here?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. David looked at the picture again.  
  
"They could have protected me without sending me away," David told Dumbledore firmly before he left. He didn't go back to class; he went to the lake and sat down again, where he had sat only the day before.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Robert walked over to where David sat. During Care of Magical Creatures one of the Hufflepuff girls had noticed him and that alerted Robert.  
  
David looked like shit, his eyes were red, his hands were cut and his face was screwed up in angry thought.  
  
"David?" Robert asked quietly, sitting down. "David?" He said louder. David's head shot up.  
  
"Oh, hello Rob."  
  
"What's up? Where did you go after potions?"  
  
"I went to speak with Dumbledore." Robert got the distinct impression that it wasn't a very good talk with Dumbledore.  
  
"What about?" He asked, against his better judgement.  
  
"Things. My parents."  
  
"But, no one knows who your parents are..." Robert said, confused.  
  
"Yes, they do." David started making ripples in the water with his fingers, making their reflections flicker.  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
David didn't say anything. Robert looked from their reflections to his face. He did know, it was obvious now, after what he'd said in Potions, he at least knew who his father was.  
  
"Dave, come on. You can tell me."  
  
"Your Aunty Ginny is at the school," David said suddenly, "I saw her."  
  
Robert felt his mouth drop in shock. His parents hadn't seen Ginny in thirteen years. That would mean that Harry Potter was back, too, though...  
  
"Are you sure it was her?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me."  
  
Robert was fighting between being a good friend and meeting Aunt Ginny again. He should stay and talk with David... but...  
  
"You can go, you know, I'm fine here," David said.  
  
"Are you sure? Why don't you come with me?" Robert paused and David shook his head firmly.  
  
"No, no. It's a time for family. You go and see her."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure. But you are family, well, you're considered family. Do you know where she was going?"  
  
"No, sorry. I just saw her leaving Dumbledore's office."  
  
Robert bid David farewell and then walked up to the castle, maybe he could ask Dumbledore...  
  
There was about ten minutes of break left, and Robert ran almost all the way to Dumbledore's office. Luckily he knew the password when he got there.  
  
"Gobbleworms." The Gargoyle sprang aside and Robert hurried up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top. There were voices inside. One was Dumbledore's, and the other was a low male voice.  
  
"Albus, he's my son! I want to see him."  
  
"Harry, you heard him before, he doesn't regard you as his father, let him cool down a little. You saw what he did to that frame, because YOU were in it. Leave him be a little while, will you?"  
  
"When he was up here before I was tempted to come down," the man, Harry, said. "I didn't know he knew I was his father, though, did you tell him?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why Dumbledore? Because of that he's had six years to build up his hatred for me! But you didn't say anything about Ginny! Why not? So he would think bad of me, but not of his mother?"  
  
"It wasn't my place to tell him about Ginny."  
  
"Oh that's rich! Yet its Ok for you to tell him whatever about me? Because I'm an orphan? Because I don't have a family to tell him for me? You knew the Weasleys didn't know about him! Poor James..."  
  
"His name's David, Harry."  
  
Robert uttered a little gasp of air. He backed down the stairs silently and left the tower as quickly as possible.  
  
Ginny was David's mother? Assuming they were talking about Dave... but Harry had called him James...? So, who was Harry? The only Harry he knew of was Harry Potter, who was planning on marrying Ginny...  
  
Robert sank down against the wall. He looked around, he was in the library corridor. David Martin, the orphan, was the only son of the legendary Harry Potter... but, that couldn't be right! David was just average at everything... he had no special powers, not that Robert knew of anyway. He wasn't smart, well, not above average, and he didn't have glasses or green eyes... Harry Potter traits. As well as the scar...  
  
Now, the question was, should he tell David he knew or not? Should he tell him that both his parents were in the castle...? 


	4. Hogsmeade

Julia's first week of school went by very quickly, and before she knew it, it was the Hogsmeade weekend. During the week she hadn't really met anyone knew, people seemed a bit shy. She'd met two Slytherin's, the Gryffindor girls and Daniel, and then some Hufflepuff's, but she'd mainly been hanging around with her little group of friends.  
  
"I've never been to Hogsmeade before," Julia said as they walked along the path, she could see Hogsmeade just ahead. People were bustling all around her and soon she lost her friends.  
  
"Julia, are you lost?" Asked Professor Granger.  
  
"No, I just lost my friends."  
  
Professor Granger looked around, on her tip-toes, and then came back down. "There are some Gryffindor girls your age just ahead, would you like to meet them?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I know them, but I'll hang around with them if they want." Julia followed as Granger pushed through the crowds. "Thank you," she said once Granger had pointed them out. Julia went up to them.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hi," Sarah grinned at her and draped her arm over Julia's shoulder. "Want to hang with us?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I was hoping," Julia admitted, grinning back. Sarah was really pretty, and she had a beautiful personality.  
  
"Cool, well, we were going to go to the Three Broomsticks, which is a pub if you want to come?"  
  
"A pub?!" Julia exclaimed. "But we're not old enough!"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a pub. Underage wizards can only buy Butterbeers..." Sarah said. Alicia, Gemma and Lily, the other Gryffindor sixth year, were all chatting away. They hadn't even noticed the arrival of Julia. "Hey girls, we've got another one," Sarah said, pulling Julia into the group more.  
  
"Oh, hey Julia!" Alicia said. She was one of the Prefects.  
  
"G'day," Lily said, in a really bad Australian accent. Gemma just laughed.  
  
"Hey Julia, is Lee Smith one of your friends?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, because Robert Weasley, you know him? Yeah he's got a date with her, is this true?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been really nervous. You should have seen her this morning trying to find something to wear!"  
  
"Another question," Gemma said, Julia didn't like Gemma that much, but smiled all the same, "is it true that the Ravenclaws think the Gryffindor's are the best?"  
  
"In a way, I guess. Apparently it's an honour to be a Gryffindor, but I don't think so, I think everyone has good things about them," Julia said. "Even the Slytherin's are nice, when you get to know them."  
  
"Yeah, but I guess you're in Ravenclaw, so they would like you."  
  
"No, I'm not," Julia said, looking a little confused, "I don't have a house."  
  
"What?" Sarah piped up. "What do you mean? Why are you in Ravenclaw then?"  
  
"I spend a quarter of the year with each house," Julia explained, "I'm in Gryffindor next."  
  
"Wow! That's cool," Lily smiled. "So you'll get to see more of the school than anyone else, that's like... wow!"  
  
Julia laughed. The Gryffindor's were quite different from the Ravenclaws, yet they were so amazingly alike, if they got to know each other the wizard world would be a better place.  
  
"Yep, it's pretty cool alright."  
  
Hogsmeade was such a cute little town, and Julia tried to imagine it in winter covered in snow. This was somewhere she could live.  
  
"It's really beautiful here," the other girls didn't seem to see it the same way she did.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright," Sarah said. "Hey," she turned to the others, "have you seen Daniel?"  
  
"Nope, we've been with you all morning, remember." Renee said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Sarah replied. She started looking around.  
  
"Is that him over there?" Julia had noticed David, and then saw the taller dark haired guy next to him, she pointed to them.  
  
"Yep. Come on. They'll probably want to drink with us." Sarah dragged the others all over to David and Daniel. Julia felt her stomach squirm with butterflies. She had never actually talked to David yet. Trying to calm down and get the silly grin off her face she shook her head, trying to shake it off.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sarah said. "Dave, this is Julia." David shook her hand and Julia smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"And you, too," David said.  
  
"Aww, isn't that just sweet?" Daniel asked, elbowing David in the ribs. "So, what are you girls doing?" he asked after successfully making David blush, which made his small amount of freckles disappear entirely.  
  
"We're going to the Three Broomsticks, and wanted to know if you guys want to come," Sarah said jovially. Julia kept shooting glances at David, that is, until she caught his eye, then she wasn't game enough to again.  
  
"Sure," Daniel said at once, "C'mon Dave, we've got ourselves a date! Now Rob can't tease us," Daniel linked arms with Lily and smiled down at her. It was really quite adorable. David shifted nervously and walked next to Gemma, the farthest away from Julia, she felt slightly put out, but went back to admiring the town.  
  
"So, Jules," Sarah started moving ahead of the group and walking backwards. "Do you have weekends like this in Australia?"  
  
"Well, not in as good a setting, but we do have weekends in the only non- muggle town in Australia, and that's where the school is situated, right in the middle." Julia rambled on, well aware that she had David's attention. It was quite off putting, he was watching her closely.  
  
"That sounds fairly different to here," Sarah said, she opened the door to a nice looking pub and waited for everyone to walk in. Inside it was nice and warm and Julia found herself falling in love with it quickly. "So, what's the different between Quidditch?"  
  
"Well, I'll just say this, in the Quidditch World Cup, we play by your rules, but in National games we play by our own rules. There is an extra bludger, and it's a contact sport, so, there's like, tackling in the air, but there are also wizards that stand around on the ground, so if you fall off your broom they slow you before hitting the ground, no one has died in the last two decade's since that rule came in, but someone got brain damage because a bludger hit him hard in the head. There's another beater on each team, but they're different to the normal beaters. They have to be really good fliers, because the added bludger is really tricky... it's kind of hard to explain." Julia said, while Gemma and Alicia went to get their drinks.  
  
"That sounds interesting," Daniel said, "what do you play?"  
  
"I play seeker and also beater, the one that follows around the other bludger, which is yellow and green, but mainly seeker."  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing that!" Daniel said. Julia ignored him and looked at David who was glaring at Daniel, slightly.  
  
"Dan, get over yourself," Sarah said crossly.  
  
"Sorry sister," Daniel said, he smirked at Sarah and Julia felt a twinge of dislike for him. Sarah rolled her eyes and ignored him, thanking Gemma and Alicia when they returned with a tray of drinks.  
  
"How much is it?" Julia asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Sarah said, "this one's on me."  
  
"No, really, I can-."  
  
"You can drink it and enjoy it, good girl." Sarah said.  
  
"Thanks," Julia laughed. She took a sip. "Wow, this tastes great! It's the first time I've ever tried butterbeer before."  
  
"Wow girl you're mad!" Daniel said, David laughed.  
  
"Really? I couldn't imagine life without this stuff!" David said, lifting his drink. It was then that Julia realised how strong his arms looked. She smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, can someone show me where the toilet, ah lavatory, is?"  
  
"Yep, sure," sarah got up, "I'll be back in a minute." Julia smiled gratefully at her and followed her out through a backdoor into a small courtyard. It was really pretty, with lots of pink and blue flowers. In the middle was a block with the label 'ladies' facing their side. "Right there," Sarah said, "I'm going to go back in, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
Julia walked back in and saw the group were a lot happier than they were when she was there. Well, not happier, but more open.  
  
"Umm... Sarah?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?" The rest of the group were all laughing at something David just said.  
  
"Sure," she said, still giggling slightly. Julia knew David was watching them and she shifted nervously as they moved over to a corner. "What is it?"  
  
"You guys don't mind me, uh... hanging around with you, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not! Why?"  
  
"You just seem a lot happier when I'm not there."  
  
"Oh, no it's fine, it's just that some of them, David and Gemma mainly, aren't quite as outgoing as the rest of us. And David's sort of been bringing us down for a while, because of, well, just some stuff, he doesn't know we know though."  
  
Julia looked over Sarah's shoulder at David, who quickly averted his gaze. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, he's just going through one of them 'who am I?' stages. Of course, it's a bit worse for him, being an orphan and all."  
  
"Eh Sarah, Julia!" Daniel was calling them with a grin on his face, Sarah took Julia's wrist and lead her back to the table.  
  
"Don't worry," Sarah mumbled under her breath, "they all adore you, they told me so!"  
  
Julia felt a little better and smiled gratefully as she sat down.  
  
"What were you two up to?" Daniel asked, grinning, David snorted into his butterbeer.  
  
"Just talking." Sarah said, glaring at them both in turn. Julia was really curious as to what David found so funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked him. It was really only the second time she'd directed speech to him that day. She tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I honestly don't know," David said, grinning. Julia lifted up her right hand and waved it in front of his face, she then looked at her palm.  
  
'Cheering Charm,' was written on her hand in red and it stung slightly. The more she used the spell though, the better it got. The rest of the table was looking at her and she looked around at them with understanding.  
  
"What's going on?" David asked, still smiling happily.  
  
"Nothing," Julia said, she showed Sarah her hand and Sarah smiled and nodded.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sarah asked her. "You know, the whole hand thing."  
  
David felt inexplainably happy as he watched Julia and Sarah talking, though he was getting a little impatient.  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sarah snapped and went back to looking at Julia's hand.  
  
"It's something that we learn in Australia, you don't need to use your wand, but you channel your magic through your hands, that's how, at the beginning of the year, I was able to enhance my voice before speaking to you all, if you remember that." Julia explained.  
  
David could vaguely remember her rubbing her throat.  
  
"Give us a demo," he said, grinning.  
  
"Ok," Julia said uncertainly. She rubbed her throat with her right hand and then spoke loudly... really loudly. "Hello, everyone, would you please vacate the premises?"  
  
Their table cracked up as people looked around trying to find where the voice came from. People were milling around as there was a rush at the door, waiting to get out. David's sides were hurting with laughter. "We better go, too," Julia whispered. The seven of them all left the Three Broomsticks with their half full Butterbeers.  
  
"That was a classic!" Daniel gasped, David had to agree.  
  
"I bet old Rosemerta won't be happy," David added.  
  
"Is that the lady who works there?" Julia asked him, he nodded, grinning. That was so cool!  
  
THERE YA GO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALLIE! 


	5. Anger Management Needed

"David," Sarah said once she saw David was alone. It was the Sunday after Hogsmeade. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," David said, and put down his book, 'Morte D'Arthur'.

"Well," Sarah started, "I know you know who your parents are, and we know too." David opened his mouth, shocked. Sarah kept going before he could butt in. "Really, it's alright! Robert heard your father talking to Dumbledore. And you knew Ginny was here... now you know they both are. I just thought you may like to know. Dumbledore has forbidden Harry to see you, apparently, and he's hiding in the castle until you're ready. Ginny's return is being kept from everyone, too. Apart from Robert, and Professors Weasley and Granger, and Monica, and Bill, and Ginny Jr as well." Sarah sighed. "So only the Weasley's at Hogwarts... why didn't I just say that?"

But David hadn't heard the rest. His father was here? At Hogwarts? David felt anger rising in him, like a snake about to strike, and with it rose his power.

"I would leave me alone, if I were you," David said, gritting his teeth against a biting remark.

"Are you su-?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Sarah left without a word. She went to find Robert and Daniel, up in the boys' dormitory.

"Harry! You're back! Where have you been? Oh Harry!" Hermione flung herself onto Harry. "You've changed so much," she sobbed into his dark green robes.

"It's Ok Hermione," Harry patted her back as she hugged him and cried. Suddenly she pulled away roughly.

"No, it's not OK!" she said angrily. "You had no right to leave us like that! None! And not even a note... 13 years Harry! 13! We thought you were dead! Ginny wrote to us!"

"I was with Ginny the whole time," Harry told Hermione, trying to calm her down. "Dumbledore knew I was alive, but he thought it better to keep it secret. He wanted me to get away from everything..."

"What about David?" Hermione asked suddenly, "does he know about this?"

"James? No, he doesn't."

Hermione ignored the name. "You have to tell him!"

"I can't, Dumbledore has forbidden me to show myself to him, he'd most likely kill me, or something quite ashorrible, Dumbledore reckons."

"No, Harry, David is a lovely young man. He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was annoying him..." Hermione added, for some reason. "Dumbledore should know he wouldn't hurt anyone! He's basically a father to him, himself!"

"You didn't see him the other day... he stormed into Dumbledore's office, and I just managed to hide, and he started going off about how I ran away, and Ginny ran away, and how he didn't have a father in his opinion, and he shattered the photo frame and glass that was on Dumbledore's desk, and you know that he put a pretty hefty unbreakable charm on that..." Harry explained.

"We'll talk about this later... We have to find Ron! Oh Harry! He was ecstatic when Ginny turned up, he'll be extra happy to have you back! He misses you so much! Come on, the bell's almost going to go, we'll wait in his office!"

Hermione dragged Harry along with her to the Defence Office. Sure enough, the bell went and students passed the door chattering away, not a care in the world...

The door opened and closed. Ron stood there looking at Harry speechlessly. He just stared. Ron, Harry noticed, had changed a lot. He had grown out of his lankiness and had filled out a little, and seemed a lot more confident than Harry remembered, just by the way he held himself, even in his shock...

"Ron," Harry said, quite formally, wondering how Ron would react one he got over his shock.

"Harry..." Ron's eyes were wide and glistened with unshed tears. "You're alive?"

"The last time I checked..." Harry agreed.

Ron moved towards Harry in one swift movement, and Harry didn't have time to duck.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, terrified. "Harry, are you ok?"

Ron's fist had caught him on his right cheek and tears sprung to Harry's eyes. He was more shocked than anything. "Geez Ron... I'm glad to see you to," Harry said, rubbing his cheek, it was bleeding slightly. Harry looked at Ron's left hand. There was a little blood on Ron's wedding band, and his knuckles were bruising.

Ron still just stared.

"Apologise this instant, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione demanded, she looked like she might start crying again.

"No, it's Ok, Hermione. I suppose I deserved it in a way."

"Bloody Oath you did!" Ron exclaimed. "Not a word in 13 years, and now you turn up out of the blue, just after Ginny... and what about David? Does he know?"

Harry was getting sick of him being called David... his name was James.

"No, James doesn't know. And he wont, until he's ready. Dumbledore thinks he may hurt me."

"He probably could too, have you seen him yet? Harry he's so strong! He looks so much like you, features wise, but he is nothing like you in build... well not when you were young... you look like him now though. I heard he even managed to smash a frame of Dumbledore's, it had an unbreakable charm on it... Dumbledore's charm! Impossible..."

Ron ran out of words.

"Harry!" Ron embraced a startled Harry in a brotherly hug.

Ginny made her way, invisible, into the Entrance Hall, from the grounds, and started the trek up to one of the top towers on the other side of the castle where she and Harry were staying.

He was sitting on one of the arms of the cosy armchairs, holding something white to his cheek.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, coming up to him and taking the cold cloth from him. She winced. "What happened?"

"Not much... Ron just socked me..."

"He what?!" Ginny shrieked. "Why didn't Madam Pomfrey heal it?"

"She said I deserved it, for scaring everyone like that. I do, in a way." Harry agreed. "How was your day, love?" he asked, putting the cloth back to his cheek and kissing Ginny gently.

"Wonderful... I almost forgot what Diagon Alley was like! You'll have to come back with me Harry, it's wonderful! A lot of it has been rebuilt, in the old style, since Voldemort's death, but Gringotts still stands proud," she said wistfully. "And I saw James again, Harry you have to see him."

"David, Ginny, his name's David," Harry said bitterly. There was a pause. "I'm sorry, we've missed so much, haven't we?" Harry asked pulling Ginny onto his lap as he sat back in the armchair. "Were you happy, Gin?"

"I was with you, of course I was happy."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have been here... I know you love me, and I love you, but I wish I could have made things better for you..."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, don't talk like that, we're back now. And you're coming tomorrow with me to see mum."

Harry looked horrified. Ginny turned and laughed slightly, and put her forehead against his. "It's alright, she might make your face match a little better."

Harry twisted Ginny's hair around her neck in a noose, and pulled lightly. "Watch it, Miss Potter, watch it." Ginny laughed. They would make it through this... together. Like they'd made it through everything else.

Molly Weasley sat at her table in the Burrow, with Charlie Weasley and his girlfriend, Jenni Stromer, who was an American muggle, talking over their plans to be married.

"You don't want to rush into this," Molly was saying. She was quite worried, the two had barely known each other for four months... she couldn't help but think Charlie was making a mistake.

"Mum, why can't you just be happy for us?"

"Oh! I am! Don't get me wrong. Jenni, you're lovely, and I'm sure you think you love each other, but you barely know each other!"

Before Charlie could retort, there was a knock on the door. Who would be using the door? Molly hadn't heard a car...

"I'll be right back," Molly said. She walked to the door, expecting to tell the person that she didn't want anything. The door opened just before they got there, and a pretty red-head girl, and a dark haired boy stepped in looking around cautiously. A flood of recognition passed over Molly as the two looked right at her. She uttered a little squeal and everything went black.

Harry felt a brief panic wash over him. They hadn't killed her had they? He and Ginny both got down beside Mrs Weasley as someone rushed in, wands drawn. Two someones. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Charlie Weasley. He would have been almost forty now... next to him stood a lady with blonde hair and grey eyes...

He had his mouth open staring from Harry, to Ginny, to Mrs Weasley, and back again.

"Charlie, love, who are they?" The lady asked, touching his arm.

"Ennervate," Ginny looked up after saying this and gasped, she apparently hadn't noticed Charlie and the lady. "Oh," she said, surprised.

Well, that's another chapter for you. There's only a few more weeks til I start my exchange… AAAAH! Lol. Please review.


	6. Poor Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the song is by Simple Plan.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life...

David wandered down to the lake after lessons on Tuesday and sat down in his usual place. It was sprinkling lightly, and the rain was cold against his face, but he did nothing to stop it. It mingled with his tears.

"James?"

David took off his shoes.

"James?" David spun his head around and looked up into chocolate brown eyes, the same colour as his own.

"My names David," he said tonelessly, looking back at the water.

"Ok, David," Ginny Weasley said slowly, as though she didn't want to say it, or thought he might strike if she made any sudden movements or sounds. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," David said bitterly. He put his hands on his arms, realising how cold he was.

"Well, that's good, I suppose. I'm good too."

There was a pause.

"Did you want something?" David asked impatiently, looking at Ginny as she crouched beside him.

"Look, Ja-David, I do love you, you know... we both do." Ginny paused, David made no signs of acknowledgement. Ginny continued. "I know you probably don't believe me-…"

"No, I don't. Why should I? You both left me, at an orphanage at that! You could have at least sent me to the Weasleys." David glared at the water.

"We had no choice..." Ginny said quietly. "We wanted to, we really did. We wanted you to come and live with us in Australia, but, we were worried..."

"I don't want to hear it. I was your responsibility, and you didn't take it upon you to look after me, as far as I'm concerned I am my own responsibility now, and I have no parents."

"I'm sorry you feel like that." Ginny got up quietly and left, her feet squelching in the wet grass.

David got up and walked back to the castle after he was thoroughly soaked through and feeling numb. Apparently he chose the wrong moment.

"James Potter!"

A man who looked almost identical to David stood before him, his eyes flashing dangerously. The hard emerald green looked like it could pierce through him.

Harry pulled him into an empty classroom, cast a couple of spells and stared at David angrily. He was a little frightened.

"My name is David," he said stubbornly.

"Your name is James, and I will call you that whether you like it or not, young man!" Harry looked intimidating, even with that large cut and bruise underneath his right eye. David stared defiantly at him.

"I won't answer to it."

"Listen here," Harry said and David knew he was becoming angry but didn't care. Who did he think he was? "Your mother was in tears when she got back to our rooms-!"

"I really don't care, I don't have a mother, or a father, and I really would like to go and get some warm clothes. Thank you, if you're done."

David walked to the door and attempted opening it. Locked. He tried with his wand. Nothing. He turned back to Harry... was he _smirking_ at him?

David started towards Harry who suddenly became alert, but in stead of pounding in the heroes head, he turned and kicked the door and it split straight down the middle, his foot hurt painfully...

He turned back to Harry and smirked himself, before taking his leave and walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He wasn't followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia wondered what all the hype was about as she stepped back into the Common Room.

"Did you see him?!" Renee asked excitedly.

"See who?"

"Harry Potter!!"

"As in, _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes!"

"No..."

"He was in the entrance hall! And he was raging at Dave Martin, calling him James Potter! Then he took him into a room, and later we heard the door trying to open, and then it was split in half when David kicked it, and he just left. We couldn't see Harry again though... how amazing... Harry Potter, here, now!"

"Settle down, mate," Julia said, laughing. "It wouldn't have been Harry, and if it was why would he be getting angry at David? He doesn't seem to do anything wrong... he's so nice. It was probably a relation of his, they do look alike." Julia reasoned.

"Fine, just go ahead and burst my bubble!" Renee laughed.

"How do you know he's nice?" Asked a seventh year Ravenclaw that Julia didn't really know. Her name was Gabby, and she was a little conceited... ok, a lot.

"Because, I talk to him..." Julia said slowly, as if it was obvious. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You were getting quite cosy at Hogsmeade weren't you?"

"No. I was just hanging out with him and his friends."

"You're a Ravenclaw!"

"No, I'm not, I don't have a house." Julia protested, wishing she'd just go away.

"Oh," Gabby said sourly. "Well, why are you here then?"

She's jealous, Julia suddenly realised... why would anyone be jealous of her, Julia?

"I'm staying with each of the houses for around two months each."

"Oh."

"Look, don't worry I'll be in Gryffindor before you know it," Julia said, she felt tears spring to her eyes, for some unknown reason, and stalked up to her dorm room.

She felt so lost, all of a sudden. And she wished to see her mother, and her brother, and father...

Julia flopped down on her bed, closed the curtains, and cried silently into her pillow. She was so far away from home...

Julia didn't know how much time had passed, but a fair while later she heard Renee say "Julia?" softly, and she pretended to be asleep.

"She's asleep," she heard Artemis say, as someone, probably Artemis, opened her hangings a little.

"Man that Gabby is a btch," Renee snapped.

"Yeah," Millicent agreed, "but I think Julia overreacted a little..."

Julia glared into her pillow.

"Well, she's doing a huge thing, going on exchange, it's probably not only about what Gabby said," Renee said, defending Julia... she was definitely her best friend here yet. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Julia heard them get dressed, and listened as the last curtain was drawn, and then tried to sleep herself.

"_Come on Jules! You can hit it this time!!" James yelled, bowling the cricket ball to her. He was wearing a Christmas hat, red shirt, and green shorts and looked very well dressed for the occasion. James Jameson..._

"_I'm trying!" Julia yelled back, pretending to be angry, but grinning madly. Her hat kept slipping into her eyes whenever she got into position. The cricket bat had tinsel around the top and it was annoying. "Just a second!" she added, once she had again missed the ball. She ripped the tinsel off and threw the ball back. "Give it your best shot!"_

_This time she hit it. It flew straight at James, and he didn't have time to duck properly and it hit him in the head. He fell to the ground._

"_Oh no! James!" Julia, half laughing, half devastated ran towards James... she felt so bad. Here he was trying to teach her cricket and she knocked him out._

_Julia knelt down beside him, and his eyes snapped open, and he pulled her face towards him, and kissed her full on the lips..._

"Julia, wake up!"

Renee hit Julia with a pillow across her face and Julia laughed getting up. "Oi you, I was having a good dream!" she grumbled jokingly. "I would have definitely have liked to stay in bed!"

"Was it about David?"

"No, it wasn't actually. It was about James Jameson, who's an Aussie guy that goes to school with me..." Julia grinned.

"Oh, did you like him, did you?" Artemis giggled as she pulled on her blouse.

Julia blushed. "You could say that..." she agreed. "But, it's ok, coz he liked me too. We just decided not to do anything about it," Julia added, when the girls looked at her. "I was leaving, after all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over _

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life…

David woke up with a splitting headache the next morning, and he felt sick and angry. Not to mention, his toe was throbbing and he felt like he had a terrible cold.

"You know, Dave," Robert said when he had managed to drag David out of bed, "You should get some clothes on and go to the hospital wing, you don't look too good."

David swayed on the spot, and cursed Harry Potter under his breath. If he had let him get warm sooner... it was just another reason to hate the man who thought he was his father.

"Do you want a hand?" Robert asked, and David tried to unsuccessfully do up his short.

"No, I'm fine," David lied, swaying slightly because his concentration slipped. He gave up finally, and just left it undone, pulled on a pair of pants over his boxer shorts, and started towards the hospital wing.

He walked down the stairs, his hands on the railing, and had to stop himself from glaring at the people that were staring at him... so what, he was wearing no socks or shoes, and his shirt was undone, his hair a mess, and he was holding onto a railing...

"What?" David snapped at a little first year

"David Martin, don't speak to me like that!"

David stopped and stared at little Monica Weasley... "Oh, sorry, I – it's just everyone is staring at me..." he said moodily.

"Yes, I noticed, and I was going to ask what was wrong, and, are you ok..." Monica replied testily.

"Sorry... I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Dave, it is obvious to anyone that you're not ok. You can barely walk, let alone do up your shirt." She said reprovingly. "Come here."

Monica pulled him towards her and buttoned his shirt. He felt like such an idiot... his cousin had to do up his shirt... he wondered briefly if she knew about his parents... she was being awfully bold...

"There, I think I missed a button but now we wont have anyone staring at you like that, come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

David wanted to protest, but he didn't, because Monica was his favourite little Weasley, and if she felt like she could do something, David knew it would make her happy... so he let himself be supported, a little bit, on her small shoulders, to keep him steady as she guided him to the hospital wing.

As they passed the Entrance Hall, a whole heap of Ravenclaws came from another corridor and David's face reddened, and he glared at the floor as Monica helped him. He vaguely thought of shrugging her help off, but decided that wouldn't be very nice, and his foot was really beginning to throb. He hadn't noticed how much it hurt yesterday in his anger, but he seemed to have broken his big toe, which was swollen and blue.

David heard the Ravenclaws and he wanted, again, to kick something.

"Oh, do you think he'll be alright?"

"He doesn't look happy about something..."

David bit back a remark as the Ravenclaws went into the Great Hall, and he continued on to the hospital wing.

"Dave, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately..." Monica asked as they stopped outside the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, Mon," David said, sounding sorry too, "it's not something I really want to talk about right now. Meet me this afternoon by the lake if it isn't raining, if it is, I'll meet you in the Common Room."

Monica looked confused. "Ok..." she said slowly. "When?"

"Straight after classes."

"Ok."

"I'll be fine now. Thanks, Mon," David hugged his little cousin and kissed her on the forehead, "you're a champ."

"Mr Martin! What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed once David was inside and Monica was gone. David didn't answer her, but glared at the man on the bed in front of her. He was sitting on the end, and she was putting some sort of salve on his cheek.

He turned to leave, glaring, and forgetting to limp.

"James!" Harry called after him. He could hear running footsteps behind him as he made his way quickly down the hospital wing corridor.

David spun around as Harry put a hand on his shoulder. David pulled at the last minute.

Crack.

Harry was on the ground, and David immediately felt better, even if he hadn't hit him as hard as he could.

"Don't touch me," David spat at Harry as he sat dazedly on the ground.

"James..."

David was shocked to see tears in Harry's eyes. He crouched down, his toe throbbing on the cold stone floor... he ignored it.

"David," David corrected slowly.

"James," Harry, even in his state, continued to be stubborn. "I know you hate me, but won't you give me a chance? Ginny too?" he asked, holding his other cheek. It was starting to purple as well.

David, who was starting to feel dizzy, asked himself whether it would be too bad to let them try... he didn't actually have to listen to what they had to say, but it would mean he could get treatment for his cold and toe soon...

"Alright." He helped Harry off the ground. "Now I got you back, for making me break my toe and give myself a cold," David said, forcing a light laugh. Harry looked so relieved, David was amazed. It was like he actually wanted to try and prove himself... like he wasn't just pretending. Harry embraced David, but he didn't return it. He was beginning to feel bitter again... "Come on," he growled gruffly, and this time it was him helping the dazed Harry into the hospital wing.

"Mr Potter, Mr Martin, I don't need you running off like that when I'm trying to fix you." Madam Pomfrey grumbled sternly, but she did look a little pleased about something.

"See to James, first," Harry ordered. "Please?" he added nicely.

David was about to protest but Madam Pomfrey was already poking and prodding at him with her wand.

"So, Mr Martin, why are you here?"

"I think I broke my toe, and I have a bit of a cold..."

Ok there's another chapter! Please review!!!


	7. Get over it

_No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok_

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like...  


Monica sat on the bank of the lake; there were clouds in the sky, which seemed to be reflecting David's face. How long had he been waiting?

"Dave," she started, not sure what to say.

"Mon," he said at the same time. He laughed slightly, and it hitched. Monica was surprised to realise he'd been crying. "I'm sorry, go first."

"No, you go, I don't know what I was going to say," Monica admitted.

"Ok," David took a deep breath. "You know that Ginny's back in the castle right?" Monica nodded. Where was this going? "Did you also know that Harry Potter's here, too?"

"No..." Monica said slowly. "There was a rumour going around at breakfast, but Dumbledore denied it. He made a big speech about starting rumours... so, he really is?"

"Yes, he is... did you know that he and Ginny had a child? A son...?"

Monica nodded her head. "I had been told, a long time ago... but I guess I haven't really thought about it." Monica said, starting to understand what he was trying to say... it made sense after all... David was a very good combination of both... from the pictures of Harry she had seen...

"I'm that son," David said. Monica stared at him mouth open. "My name's James David Potter, and they expect me to be him... but I'm not. I'm David Martin..."

Monica put an arm around his shoulders, well, tried, she was a bit small, and settled for patting his opposite shoulder blade. "You don't have to do anything you don't want, Dave..." she started.

"I know," he said, sounding frustrated, "but I don't know what I want, Mon. They turn up out of the blue, after all this time not even knowing who my mother was, or where my father was, and expect to play happy family... it's what I've always wanted... but I don't know why, now I feel I'd rather them go away... Harry was in the hospital wing this morning, and he wants me to take the day off tomorrow, and they're going to take me to Diagon Alley, because Harry hasn't been there in thirteen years or something... I don't know what to do!"

David threw his hands up in frustration and Monica pulled him into a hug.

"You don't know what it's like..." he said. He was shaking, and Monica could feel a wet patch on her shoulder. "You've always had family, someone there for you... I grew up in an orphanage. I don't know _how_ to have a real family... I mean, I know I have Dumbledore, but it's not the same. He's my great, great, great uncle or something, but... I don't live with him. He didn't even know I was alive still until I started Hogwarts... he thought I was dead." David laughed bitterly.

"You've got us," Monica reminded him, "even if you weren't related by blood, you're still part of our family. I honestly don't know why you don't come to stay in the holidays," she said. "Mum and dad would be happy to have you..."

"Yes, but not for me. They wanted me to stay because I reminded them of Harry, even if they didn't know why. The Lovegood's offered for me to stay with them too, but I just can't. I have my friends in the orphanage, too, you know. I have a brother. Well, not really a brother... but I trust him as one, and he knows all about me, and our world..."

Monica was shocked. "Is he a muggle?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he is. Do you have a problem with that?" David growled.

"No, of course not. David, get over it," Monica said sharply. David looked at her, surprised. "Not everyone is against you, most people think you're wonderful! They don't know who your father is!" He had to stop wallowing in his depressing loneliness... he had to realise that people cared for him, really _cared_ for him.

"Sorry, Mon, I'm a git, I know." David sighed. "I can't help it... _welcome to my life_," he said, laughing bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny got dressed nervously, she could see Harry in the mirror sitting behind her, laughing quietly.

"What?" she asked, "it's not funny! We have to make a good impression... come on. Get dressed, Harry! Your clothes are hanging up over there," Ginny said, turning and pointing to his clothes hanging on the door of their cupboard. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and grabbed his clothes.

"It probably wont matter how we dress Gin, I don't think he's like that. That dress looks lovely on you," he added. Ginny was wearing a blue muggle dress, that fit her quite nicely, Harry decided.

"Those clothes don't look lovely in your hand, now put them on," Ginny ordered. Harry did as he was told. "Thanks," she added.

"You're welcome. Are you going to put a jumper on? It's rather cold out..."

"Yes," Ginny said, "you're right. What one should I wear Harry? Oh... he's going to think I'm an old biddy!"

Harry laughed quietly at Ginny's hysterics, and he, now dressed, walked over to her as she looked through the cupboard, and he put his arms around her waist...

"You're not an old biddy, you're a beautiful young lady, and he wont be worried how you look, you're his mother," Harry reminded Ginny.

"What about James? Are we going to tell him why we're here? It's not fair that we've left him with Jane and Mark..."

"James loves Australia, he loves the farm... I don't think it would worry him enough for him to want to come anyway. Did you see Julia? I saw her the other day..."

"I think we should tell him _where_ we are, Harry, so he can make up his mind and see if he wants to come too, even if only to see Julia..."

"You're right, I suppose..." Harry sighed.

"Look at the time!" Ginny almost squealed. "We can't be late!" She grabbed a jumper and quickly put it on.

Harry grabbed her wrist. "Today is about James Potter, not James Jamison, ok? We'll both write to James and see if he wants to come and stay with us, he can go to school here, if he likes. I'm sure Molly will look after the house, and she'll boss every one around so the farm will be fine... Today is... David's day." Harry said.

"You said David, Harry," Ginny remarked as they left the room.

"Well, he doesn't want to be a James... or a Jamison, I believe. If it's David Martin he wants to be, we'll have to learn to live with it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Julz,_

_Guess what?! You're never going to believe this, but I'm coming to Hogwarts! Mum and dad are over there now, have you seen them? They've seen you apparently. How're you doing? Are you having fun? Excited?_

_I cant wait to come, I don't know if I'll actually be going to school there, mum and dad are going to see the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to see if something can be arranged._

_Something else as well... I have a _brother_ there! Do you know David Martin? Well, he's in Gryffindor and apparently he's my brother. I've never heard of him before, and I don't know why his name isn't Jamison, but oh well. Maybe they changed it at the orphanage. Apparently he grew up in an orphanage! I was lucky that mum and dad adopted me; I would have hated that..._

_I'm not supposed to tell anyone this yet, so will you please not tell anyone either? I'm just so excited! Mum and dad are going to talk to me before they tell David about me, they have something important to tell me, they said... I have no idea what that's about._

_Well I have to go, Professor Goricki is about to hurt me if I don't put this away, man I don't like him... how can you stand Aus Quidditch with him around? Gotta go!_

_Luv ya, James Jamison._

Julia stared at the letter, she didn't know what to do... James was coming here... and he was David's brother? This wasn't happening... Julia still had feelings for James, but she also had them for David, too... and they were _brothers_! Even if only by default...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday hadn't been too bad, David reflected as he lay in his bed, early Wednesday morning. Harry and Ginny had met him outside the school gates so they wouldn't be seen...

"Good morning," Harry said. "How did you sleep, David?"

Enough of the pleasantries already...

"Fine," David said stiffly. Atleast he had called him David, not James.

Ginny looked close to tears, already. He really didn't need a show of waterworks this early in the morning.

"How are you, both?" he asked, forcing a smile for Ginny's sake.

They had then continued into muggle London, via the Knight Bus, where they had spent the morning, Harry and Ginny offering to buy him something every ten minutes. They had then eaten lunch in a muggle café, and David had grudgingly allowed them to pay for him.

After muggle London they went to Diagon Alley, where the two had talked for about half an hour with Tom Jr, the man who owned the Leaky Cauldron. They said their names were Alicia and Harry Jameson, which had annoyed David to no end.

"David Martin! Relatives of yours?" Tom had asked as he had stepped in with the two. He continued, not waiting for an answer. "That's wonderful! I suppose now that you've found them you'll be living with them? Where are you from?"

"Australia," Harry had supplied. "We used to live in England, but left soon after Voldemort was defeated."

After they had escaped Tom they continued into Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts, and David was amazed at the amount of gold, and silver, and jewels and other valuable looking things were hidden in the vault.

David felt decidedly uncomfortable, sitting there in the cart, while they got their money.

"Did you need anything, David?" Ginny had asked. He had declined.

Harry had then dragged them to the quidditch shop, where he was just like a little boy admiring his first broom.

"I haven't flown for years..." he whispered, running his hand across the newest broom, a 'Sleek '04'. "These are amazing..."

David stood to one side, as Harry told him stories about when he was young and played quidditch, but just as he was starting to feel comfortable and connect with Harry, because he seemed like a real person and not someone straight out of a story book, Harry had come out of his little trance, and apologised for getting all emotional. They had left after that, David and Harry both eyeing the broom as they left. He wouldn't say it, but David had wanted that broom for a while now, he had just never had the money...

Over all, the day had been alright, but David still didn't feel like he belonged with these two, who were so in love, and happy.

"Come on David, are you going to get dressed?" Robert asked as he pulled on a pair of black trousers. Daniel, Mike Howard and Simon Baker had already gone it seemed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll be here any minute Harry and we haven't even worked out what to say!" Ginny said hysterically.

"We're just going to have to be plain about it. We shouldn't have lied yesterday Ginny, to young Tom, it just complicates things. It was just lucky we had changed our appearances. We may be able to pretend it wasn't us..." Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands and sitting down.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny went to open it. "Mum!"

"James! Darling! How are you?" Harry looked up and smiled. James' fair hair was soaking, and his blue eyes were happy, with rain drops pouring down his face, dripping from his hair onto the carpet. Harry smiled at him, as Ginny started to fuss over him and took him to the bathroom. James made a face and grinned at Harry behind Ginny's back. He laughed.

"Good to see ya dad!" he said laughingly as his mother dragged him around the corner to the bathroom.

Well here goes... Harry though.

James and Ginny came back and James was dry. "Where's your stuff?" Harry asked, trying to forestall the moment for a little to give him and Ginny a bit more thinking time.

"Mr Weasley's bringin' 'em up," James said. "What did you need to talk about? I want to meet David!"

Harry sighed. "First off, James, sit down. His name's not actually David," he said when James had sat.

"What?"

"His name is James Potter, his real name is, anyway. He calls himself David Martin," Ginny continued.

"Why James Potter? Would'n'it be James Jamison? Or's he adopted as well? Harry Potter's child, per'aps?" James asked, eyes wide. "Imagine that!"

"Yes, James, he is, but he's my child, and Ginny's. My name is Harry Potter," Harry said, "don't interrupt," he added as James went to butt in. "Not Harry Jamison, and your Mum is Ginny Potter, her maiden name is Weasley." Harry took the charm off himself that he's put on before James had arrived, and it showed him as how he really looked. James stared.

"Huh?" he asked unintelligently.

Ginny sighed. This would probably take a while...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David went down to old Hagrid's Hut, as it was known, with Robert where he was to have Care of Magical Creatures. He'd been asked by all the people that knew what was going on how yesterday was, and he's answered Ok.

Professor Patil stood waiting for them, smiling as the students arrived. It was Gryffindor and Slytherin. David was lucky not to have any enemies in Slytherin, in fact, the rift between the houses was almost closed since Voldemort had been defeated, it was now just rivalry like with any other house... Robert had trouble with a couple of them, though.

They were learning about centaurs, and had a special guest, Firenze, who was also their divination teacher, who was to talk about his kind. Though he insisted that he wasn't a creature, to be owned by a human, he had a mind of his own, and as such, didn't need to be cared for, but it was an interesting lesson all the same.

Halfway through the lesson a horseless carriage had made its way up to the castle. It wasn't actually horseless though, and David could see the graceful, peculiar looking Thestrals pulling it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Jamison was having a pretty rough day. His parents had arranged for a portkey for him over the night, and he'd arrived in Britain early... then he'd been told his mum and dad weren't who he thought they were, but were famous... not just farmers in the Aussie outback... then he'd had to wander around all day, with nothing to do while his parents talked to the headmaster about him... and he hadn't seen Julia anywhere.

"JAMES!!!"

James spun around, a grin spreading across his face as the blonde girl ran up to him and tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug. They lay there laughing. James was quite aware of all the people around as they sat on the stone floor in the entrance hall, hugging each other, Julia talking at a hundred miles an hour.

"Julz," James said, trying to make her be quiet. It didn't work, he put his finger to her mouth and she quieted immediately. James was satisfied. "I really wanna hear everything ya gotta say," he laughed, "but can we go to me parents room?" he asked her.

"Sure!"

Just then his parents came over to them anyway, and a hush had fallen over the students as they stopped making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"James, come with us, mate," Harry said to him, grinning and pulling both him and Julia up by the hands. "Julia, it's so good to see you love!" he added and kissed her cheek. James saw Julia looked confused, afterall his dad looked a little different without the glamour charms, but he shrugged at her and grinned. "Come with us too, I'm sure you and James have heaps to catch up on! I'm sure Professor Granger wont mind you missing transfiguration."

James and Julia slung their arm around each others shoulders and followed the two, James grinning unashamedly at Julia. She laughed.

None of them noticed as a young man, who looked almost identical to Harry, wandered off to the Great Hall, feeling rather dejected.

"Oh James, it's so wonderful to see you! I've missed you so much!" Julia said as she and James walked out to the lake, everyone else was in their last lesson, and after having lunch in the Jamison's room Julia and James had escaped, James promising to be back to talk more before dinner.

The air was a little chilly and James held Julia close for warmth, well, that was his excuse anyway. Julia didn't seem to mind though and rested her head on his chest as they sat on the cool grass. James held her hands in his, resting them on her stomach.

"How's Australia, James?" Julia asked quietly, as she watched the giant squid making ripples in the water, sticking a tentacle up every now and then.

"As it always is," James murmured closing his eyes, and resting his head on hers. "But it's not the same without you there."

"Don't lie, James," Julia said softly. It was so comfortable here... she could stay like this forever. Julia tilted her head so she could see James, he opened his eyes in protest.

"I am not lying, Julia, it really isn't the same. Not for me. I have missed you so much." He kissed her on the top of the head and put his hand to her neck... she smelt so sweet...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life...

David glanced out the window, as the sky darkened, and immediately wished he hadn't. That boy... _James_, was laying on the bank with Julia resting against him... he was massaging her shoulder, and pulling back her hair, and kissing her on the head, and sometimes cheek... David felt abnormally jealous as he watched them...

"Mr Martin, may I ask what you find so interesting about my window?"

David started as Ms Granger bent down towards him. Everyone else had started transfiguring their clips into worms... the were practicing their non-living to living transfigurations...

Robert was looking at David worriedly and he quickly looked back to Professor Granger.

"Nothing, Professor," David said, looking down at his clip.

"I'm not about to believe that, David." Professor Granger, taking his preoccupation the wrong way, said "give them a chance, David, they're lovely people... I met James, he's wonderful, too." She smiled at him and walked away.

What was so wonderful about _James_? David thought bitterly. He looked back out the window. He's just a blonde, bubbly, bstard...

"Dave, you ok?" Robert asked him. "You still haven't changed your clip..."

"I know!" David snapped, rounding on him. "Why can't people just believe I'm fine for once?" He looked to the window, Julia and James were gone.

Unexplainable anger overtook David and he got up, knocking his chair over, shoved his text book and quill into his bad, wand in his pocket, and stormed out of the classroom, without a word to Professor Granger who was calling out for him to come back.

He though of going to the Gryffindor Common Room, but changed his mind and went on to the Headmaster's office.

"Monkey Marmalade," he growled at the gargoyle.

David didn't care if he was busy, he didn't even knock, he just walked straight in and, fuming, stopped dead in his tracks. Seated before Dumbledore's desk was Harry and Ginny Potter, James and their Defence Professor, Professor Roland.

"David, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said calmly. "Would you like to come in?"

"And bust up the family meeting? I wouldn't dream of it, Professor," David growled and left, taking the steps two at a time. He heard someone coming after him, but he didn't stop to look who it was. He had to get out of here...

'What's my problem?' David wondered, and he stopped suddenly, sinking to the floor, he didn't know where he was, nor did he care. Breathing heavily David opened his eyes, as he heard footsteps approaching him. James was there. He stood quietly, obviously trying to think of something to say, and this angered David to no end...

'Settle down!' he demanded in his head... 'stop it stop it stop it stop it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was alarmed when David stopped suddenly, sinking down against a wall. He approached at a much slower rate, and David opened his eyes and looked at him. James didn't know what to say... David looked so much like Harry, and he suddenly felt he didn't really belong in this family after all.

David had his eyes closed again and was banging his head on the wall softly. Slightly panicked James looked around for someone. He had no idea where they were. Deciding there was no one around, James sank down against the wall too, next to David. He didn't know what else to do...

"What do you want?" David asked quietly, his eyes still closed, but he'd stopped hitting his head. That was something, surely?

"I wanna get to know you," James said carefully. This guy really didn't seem very nice. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked, and was surprised when David didn't reply bitingly.

"You wouldn't understand..." he mumbled. "You've got a family who loves you, you-..."

"For starters," James said, "so do you. And you're not the only one who's suddenly had something thrust upon them, I've just found out that dad's Harry Potter, and mum's Ginny Weasley. I always thought they were Harry Jamison, and Alicia Jamison, and I'm James Jamison... but see, I only found out this morning, apparently you've known for a lot longer than that. I know I've lived with them, and everything, and you probably don't believe that I ever feel left out, but really I do.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm imposing, and when I saw you... well, let's just say, I felt even more like an outsider. You're their son, their flesh and blood, and they love you, in a way I don't suppose they'll ever be able to love me."

There was a pause and James watched David's face carefully. He was deliberately not looking at James, which made him slightly pissed, but he continued to look down and play with his shoelaces, and James could feel he was uncomfortable... it wouldn't hurt to shame him a little more about the way he'd been acting...

"Y'know," James said, closing his eyes and thinking how to put it, "every July 21st they celebrate your birthday... I neva knew that, they even bought a present for each year, and they have them all at home in Australia... to suit your age... I always knew we celebrated something, but they told me it was the birthday of a lost loved one, I was always like... right... please don't get mushy. I didn't know how much it meant to them. And this is how you repay them?" James was starting to get angry at this insolent man... boy. Why was he acting so self-centred? The two most wonderful people in the world were here, to give him a home, like they'd given James a home...

"They gave up a lot, to come and see you, to meet you, to _know_ you," James said sourly, "they're even willing to sell our house in Australia, or at least leave it and save it for me when I'm older, but it doesn't matter, I'll do whatever Julia wants, if she wants me," James noticed David stiffen. It was the first reaction he'd had... so, he was either interested in Australia, or Julia... "She's wonderful, you know? Have you met her?" He was definitely becoming sour... his eyes had narrowed slightly and his knuckles were white on his shoes.

"Met who?" he gritted out.

"Julia Stellar? Maybe you haven't, she's an exchange student from Australia."

"Yes, we've met," David said shortly.

"Ok, no need to get the shits," he chuckled.

"I don't have the shits."

"Of course not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he being so nice? He had no right to, not when David felt like smashing him against the wall, he should be angry and ready to fight back, not laughing.

"Why are you doing this? Did they ask you to come and give me a lecture on being a good son?" David asked, trying to sound atleast half polite.

"No, of course not. I'm doing this because you're family, whether you like it or not," James said, still calmly.

"Well, I don't like it. And even so, you could never really be part of my family! You're adopted!"

He felt James still beside him, and let out a deep breath. "That was really bellow the belt, mate," he said, in a strangled kind of voice, that he manages to keep even. David didn't say anything.

James got up. "Ok, well, I tried to make a start on being a family, but if you're going to be like that I'm just not going to bother, and tell no one else to bother either, if they want my opinion. With an attitude like that I feel sorry for you, lose it. I don't feel sorry for me, even if I have no blood relations, I still have a family... no, all my condolences go to you, you poor disillusioned idiot."

David stared at him shocked, his mouth open... dumbstruck. But James just walked away calmly. David continued to stare, even after James had disappeared. He returned in a minute though, and David was still sitting against the wall.

"Wrong way," James muttered, and David thought he may have laughed if he hadn't been so dumbstruck. No one had _ever _talked to him like that before...


	8. I'll kill Him

Ginny and Harry waited in their rooms for James to get back. He'd taken the news amazingly well, though they shouldn't have been surprised. He was very laid back and just about nothing got to him; he could find the good in every situation, almost.

The door opened and James stepped in looking quite deflated.

"He's an arsehole," James said shortly. "I tried to talk to him, and out of the whole half hour I was talking I probably only got 5 words back!" He sat down in an armchair huffily, which in itself was odd for James.

"He can't be that bad-!" Ginny protested. One look from James said yes, he could. And Harry could believe it, he wasn't very nice when they'd been in London... and when he thought he was finally getting through with Quidditch, he was also then sure he'd dreamed it all up.

"He's a -!" Harry could see James stop himself from saying something nasty. "He's an egotistical wanker who thinks he has it so hard," James added.

"Settle down, James. That language doesn't suit you," Ginny admonished, half heartedly. Harry went to her.

"Don't cry, Gin," Harry told her, kissing her on the head lightly. James looked at the two... he must have found it weird, calling Ginny Gin, when only that morning he had believed she was Alicia.

"I'm just going to go to dinner, I suppose... I am allowed, aren't I?" James asked.

"In the Great Hall?" Harry asked. James nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks, I'll come back soon!" He said, seeming to forget his anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's that friend of yours?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, he had to sort out some family stuff," Julia said, swallowing a mouthful of mashed potato.

"You must have known Harry Potter was here..." Renee added. "If he was your friend in Australia, and they arehis parents..."

"No, I didn't, really," Julia said, looking at the disbelieving faces around her. Jessica Powers was sitting across from her today, and also listening. "I always knew them as Alicia and Harry Jamison, and they don't usually look like _that_! They must have been hiding from something. James didn't even know."

"Oh."

"Why do you think Professor Roland is retiring? It's not even the end of the year..." Jessica said suddenly.

"I don't know, but he did say he never really wanted the job, didn't he?" Artemis said. "Who do you suppose our next teacher will be?"

"I don't know... maybe Harry Potter," Renee said brightly. Julia laughed.

"Are you obsessed with him or something?" she asked lightly. Renee went bright red.

"Of course not!" she said, but couldn't help grinning when the others laughed. "My mum was his first girlfriend, you know? The only other person he ever went out with was Ginny!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked up behind Julia quietly, she didn't seem to notice. They were talking about his dad...

"Hey Julz," he said, and she turned around, beaming. Her friends were giving him polite smiles, well, a couple were staring...

"Jamesie!" she said. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Quit it," he whispered, grinning, "or I'll do something you'll regret," he didn't know what that was yet... but she didn't know that.

"Ok, sorry James. Sit down!" she said, shuffling towards a pretty Asian looking girl. James sat down. Next to him was a chubby girl with blonde hair and a pretty face...

"James, this is Lee," Julia pointed to the girl next to him, "And this is Renee," the Asian girl, "Jessica, my host sister, Artemis and Millicent."

"Hey, I'll try and remember you all! Sorry, I have a horrible memory with names," James laughed. "I'm James Jamison."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He killed my father... my father... he was going to live forever, but no, he was killed by Harry Potter... I'll kill him... I'll kill him!"

The sound echoed through the mountains, bouncing off the walls and rocks and coming back again, and again. The wind was strong and the night was dark, and the thunder clapped overhead, drowning out the dying echoes.

A young man stood among the trees, his eyes ablaze with a terrible fury, his curly dark hair gleaming in the little moonlight there was, his stance defiant, determined... he would finish this, if it was the last thing he did...

The older man, who was standing next to him, trembled at the sight of the young man. He reached out a hand to calm him, the moonlight making the silver glow...

"I'll kill him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas had long since stopped wondering who his parents might be, he'd given up on ever finding them again when he was 13, which had been quite a revealing year for him...

Of course, there was the realisation of a world of wizards, which came with being David's friend. There was also the self-realisation that he may harness some power... but, obviously not enough to get him into Hogwarts... the revelation that he actually did have a twin brother, somewhere out there, and the last thing... he realised he'd never find a home and settle. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he would not be around long enough to start a family, barely long enough to get a job even, and he knew, that within at least another ten years, he would not be around at all...

Considering the fact he was only just 18 didn't help... it didn't give him a very long time to get things going, especially now that he was basically on the streets since he'd been kicked out of the orphanage and told to find a job.

It hadn't taken too long, he'd wandered into a bar, the night of his departure from the orphanage, and had drunk himself silly, and there a waiter had taken pity on him as he told his life story (he managed to leave out the bits about David being a wizard, and the fact that there was a whole world of wizards and witches...) and had then taken him to her boss, asking if there was anything he could do for the young man...

That is how Thomas came to be standing over a sink, scrubbing dirty glasses, and thinking about his life, and his parents, and the wizarding world... it, of course, was something that always plagued his mind, how could it not? He wasn't sure why he felt so connected, but he believed it had something to do with being so close to David... how very wrong he was... and how very right he would soon wish he could be...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Tom, _David wrote, wondering how to talk about his last few days.

_I am, as you know, currently at school, and I have a lot to tell you. I'll be sending this by owl, first of all, because I don't know whether or not you'll be at the orphanage still or have your own house yet. But don't worry, Artemis will find you._

_Second, I have found my parents. You knew who my dad was, right? I told you the story about "_the famous Harry Potter"_. My mother's name is Ginny Weasley (now Potter), and they have an adopted son called James, which, I learnt, is also my name. But his name is James Jamison, and I am James Potter (though I am going to keep David Martin, I like it much better, I don't want to be a James). He's my age._

_Thirdly, you know how I told you about Julia, from Australia? Well, she's James' friend, possibly more than friend, from Australia, because that's where my stupid parents have been living. So, not only does he take my parents, he then gets the girl, too. Not that I could have expected her._

_Fourthly, he then proceeded to give me a lecture about being a good son, or something. He said that's not what it was, but that's what I got from it. And then made me feel guilty about not wanting to get to know my parents... I still don't want to know them. After that, he insulted me._

_You may have noticed I am not in the best of moods. Maybe if I looked more like you Julia would like me, or maybe more like '_James'. _(Note, I'm saying that name sarcastically.)_

_How are you, anyway? Have you got a job and a house yet? I cant wait to hear from you soon, you know the drill, send back your letter with Artemis._

_David Martin._

David tied the letter to Artemis leg, after feeding her an owl treat. She was a snowy white owl, and blended in with the white looking sky before long.

"Who was that to?" Robert asked, standing at the door. How long had he been there?

"Thomas," David said stiffly, he was feeling very on edge after what James had said to him.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I didn't want to go."

"Oh, alright. That James fellow was there, he seems really nice. I didn't actually talk to him, but Sarah and Daniel did."

"He's an axsxhxlx, in my opinion," David grumbled before he thought. He stiffened.

"Why?"

"Because, he is." David said shortly.

"That doesn't really answer the question..." Robert started.

"Look why do I have to-?" David stopped, and calmed himself. James had been right, in some aspects, and he really did need to change his personality a little. "It's not something I want to talk about," he said quietly. Robert looked a little taken aback at his sudden change in heart, and David climbed into his bed, pulling the curtains closed.

"You can tell me anything, you know..." Robert mumbled.

I wish I could, David thought. I wish I could...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, what do you think about this?"

James stood, staring open mouthed, at his father... surely not.

"Do you want to do it?" James asked, if it was what they wanted, he couldn't stop them, well, he could, but he would not. They were good people and gave him a life he could never have had without them.

"Yes, I think I do," Harry said. He was watching James very carefully, and James fiddled, wondering whether to tell the truth or not...

"Of course I think you should do it, then," James told his father, smiling brightly.

"You are aware we will have to sell the house? Mark said if ever we wanted to sell it, he would take it... we haven't asked him yet, of course."

James felt like he was going to be sick. How could they? He loved that place...

"It's up to you, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," James muttered, and finished off his first day in Hogwarts almost in tears. His room was separate to his parents, and he was glad because he was still awake well after they had gone to bed, thinking.

What could he possibly say? He loved the farm almost as much as he loved his mum and dad, it didn't seem right that he had to choose. And Julia would be going back to Australia, after this year, so he wouldn't be able to be near her if they moved to England, and his father agreed to teach Defence...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James didn't come out of their rooms for a few days, he didn't feel like it and didn't want to talk to anyone, he just needed to think, and Harry and Ginny respected that. But this was taking things a little far...

"James, do you want to start classes on Monday?" Ginny asked one morning as they ate breakfast in their rooms.

"No," James replied tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping much and Harry and Ginny were worried.

"Maybe we shouldn't have even suggested it," Ginny said as they took a walk around the lake later that day. It was now known news everywhere that Harry and Ginny were back, and in all wizarding papers it was front page news. They had no details on why they were back, only wild speculations...

"Maybe," Harry said, "but it's done now, I don't think he would want us to take it back after he's put all this thought into it."

"Maybe you're right..." Ginny agreed, slowly. She looked close to tears.

"Come on, love," Harry said, stopping and hugging her. "It's going to be alright, everything will work out."

"We could," Ginny stopped with a hiccup, "we could, you know, let James live on at the farm," Ginny burst into a fresh wave of tears at voicing this out loud. Harry held her tighter. "And, Mark could run it until James is ready, and then," Ginny started to cry again, "and then it could be James', forever."

"We'll run it by him, but Ginny, we can't favour David now that we're back. We have to do what James wants, he's been told all these things, and has a huge decision to make, his life has been turned upside down and inside out, and, I don't think he likes it..." Harry said dryly. "I feel he is more ours than David is, James loves us, Gin, David couldn't care about us..." Harry wished he hadn't said that because Ginny cried even harder.

"Harry," she whispered once she'd calmed down and they continued back up to the castle. "I'm not used to this, being in the papers, and everything, and I'm not used to having two sons, and I'm not used to being back, and I'm not used to David... I doubt I ever will be."

"We have to at least try, Ginny, he is our responsibility too," Harry told her.

"I think we may have left it too long, settling into our comfortable life with James, I doubt he can ever be our responsibility now..."

"Well, I do have an idea..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was laying on the couch, fiddling with the pages of his book, King Arthur and his Knights, when his mum and dad returned. Ginny, it seemed, had been crying, and Harry was looking murderous.

"Was it David, again?" James asked, once they'd spotted him.

"Yes, and no," Harry said. He paused, and James felt he knew what was coming, "James..."

"Yes, I've though about it, and no, I'm not sure that this is what I want to do, but I'll do whatever you want me to, I owe you everything, and I'm willing to give it," James said, stiffly. It was all so complicated! He just wanted to swear, or curse, something.

"Damnit James!" Harry cursed, and James was quite startled. Harry rarely ever got angry, and he certainly never cursed in front of James, let a lone at him! "It's got to be what YOU want!"

"Dad, I don't know what I want-!" James began, and got seriously irritated when his father replied with, well you had just better have another long hard think about that.

"I think you should start lessons on Monday," Ginny said quietly, "that's what I think." She was looking worriedly at Harry and James who were both fuming. "That gives you another day; we can go and get your things from Diagon Alley tomorrow, since you haven't been there yet."

So, James found himself the next morning all dressed and ready at 9am, waiting at the front gates with his mum and dad for the knight bus.

When it did arrive a man, well a boy not much older than himself got out, he had curly black hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes, they were a little darker than Ginny's, and he had fair skin.

He stared at Harry for about twenty seconds after he'd got off the bus.

The conductor was looking at them all, wonderingly. He was staring at Harry, too.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed slowly.

"Well spotted," James muttered.

"And you're James Jamison," the man continued, he was looking wonderingly at them. "And you're Ginny Weasley..." it was like he was in some sort of a trance, just staring at them...

"Yes, we've got to go," Harry said uncomfortably. The conductor didn't bother to say anything; he just stared at Harry non stop.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said, to the driver, as the conductor seemed to be a bit out of it. He was a chubby boy, who looked about James' age, and he had large pimples all over his face. The driver, however, looked as old as the hills, as though he might suddenly just stop at any moment. He didn't even seem to hear.

"ERN!" The conductor yelled, recovering from his stupor. "LEAKY CAULDRON" he yelled, slowly and clearly.

Ern, James guessed that was his name, looked at the conductor as he started the bus. "Sure thing Stan." The conductor sighed.

"I'm your grandson, Ricky," he told him, still loudly. Ern didn't hear.


End file.
